It's A Varia Life For Me
by AnnaRrei
Summary: Drabbles mostly on Xanxus and Squalo relationship with bits from other Varia members. I welcome prompts for more.


Second Best

The second best gift Squalo ever received in life is Xanxus learning how to assemble and disassemble his mechanical hand for him, whether it be for oiling, fine-tuning or during cold nights.

Best

The best, of course, was Xanxus still choosing him after everything that happened.

Family

His family is what Xanxus secretly calls Varia, dysfunctionally and a little broken as it might be. His own version of Vongola and he won't have it any other way.

Holidays

The only thing Xanxus approved of from the brat was his observance of holidays and boy do Japan have a lot, the perfect excuse to spend more time with his family- Varia.

Wrath

Wrath is what Xanxus feels when either the Yamamoto brat or Cavallione boss gets too close to his Commander

Madness

But it was madness that Xanxus felt when Squalo's heart was ripped out from the swordsman's chest.

First

Unknown to Squalo, Xanxus' first was always Squalo. First kiss, first sex and first love. He hopes that he will also be his last.

Feathers

He kept the feathers in his hair as a reminder of his dark past so when Squalo told him he loves the feathers he wore, his past didn't seem that dark anymore.

Chains

Squalo's hair was a constant reminder of Xanxus' failure, of becoming the Vongola boss, defeating the brat and his guardians and being the man Squalo wanted him to be until ...

Promise

Squalo changed the meaning behind the meaning of his hair to a promise of forever between the two of them.

He Knows

He knows that Squalo knows the meaning for every alcohol thrown to his head.

Tequila

Tequila for I miss you

Whiskey

Whiskey for I love you.

Bourbon

And bourbon for both, with a touch of need and lust.

Perks

One of the perks from dating the boss was, charging hair care to Varia's budget despite Mammon's annoyance.

Meetings

Bel and Fran noticed how the shark and their boss' meeting became longer and quieter, with shouts replaced with pants of breath, grunts and Squalo's release of 'VOI' before the swordsman exit the room minutes later, looking disheveled.

Trash talk

As a group of top assassins, murderers and skilled killers, it is to be expected that there is no softness, weakness or chinks in their armor, unless when you truly know them and realize that their 'trash', 'shitty boss', 'baka-prince' and the like are their substitutes for calls of endearment.

Subtelty

Fran may be dense but the moment he came to Varia, he knew that Xanxus was more than the leader and Squalo was more than the second-in-command. They were the 'parents' of a rag-tag group of insane, weapon-carrying individuals. And he just became their baby.

Luck

Fran believes his luck ran out a long time ago and maybe this is karma for playing in the river when he was a kid despite his grandmother's wishes. How else could you explain him being sent to a dysfunctional family over another?

Livelier

If there's a time Lussuria would never want to be in again, it was when their boss was iced 8 years ago. For the time when their boss returned, only then did the Varia castle started to be home again, when Bel's laugh started tingling again, and when Squalo's voice rang out in the entire castle again and when he, Lussuria, can hum again, without aches in their hearts.

Do Not Disturb

It took Bel and Fran barging into Lussuria's room while the Muay Thai master was doing his facial and body care, scarring the two before Lussuria finally distributed Do Not Disturb hang-ons to doors to avoid another instance like that.

This is Why

But it took Levi barging in on Xanxus' office as he heard his boss having troubles with breathing behind the closed door of the room and him finding himself at the end of his boss' wrath guns did the Varia members understood the Do Not Disturb sign on the doors.

Bloodlust

To be with Varia is to live constantly under fire, danger and bloodlust, especially during dinnertime as everyone scrambles for the food. And they thought Lussuria was nice.

Sheets

If there's anything Squalo wants to correct people on, it's that people thinking that Xanxus is as brutal as he is in killing in bed. Contrary, Xanxus is as gentle and passionate in bed just as he's as merciless and relentless in the field. Moreover, he's the type to insist doing it in the sheet than on the covers, say what you will but Xanxus is a gentleman.

Intervention

He might've promised to not cut his hair until Xanxus sits on the Vongola throne, but it doesn't mean that he'll waste time taking care of his long hair everytime his shitty boss throws wine on it. It took him not washing it 3 days despite the shards of glass, blood and wine mixed in before Xanxus finally gave up and washed his hair for him. No wine throwing ever happened again after that.

Lack of Naming Sense

There is no way he's gonna cave to Xanxus even if it has been 2 weeks of no sex, no talk or no view of each other. He's not gonna allow Xanxus to name their kid if they ever have one, not after his boss named his box weapon Bester. In best case, their kid might end up with the name Undici, the Italian word for eleven.


End file.
